Cynical Relations
by Quinzeela
Summary: Is Draco just playing a malicious game?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to me but J.K. Rowling.**

The halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were filled to the brim with students of all ages as they trailed back to their respected dormitories to unpack after their very short school break that had been spent with their families. In the four separate house common rooms students were getting comfy with their old friends of the past few years and were mingling with those around them in the plush seating areas. Old enemies were reunited in the halls and spiteful words were thrown from one house to another. No, nothing had changed in the school.

Lacie Horncroft's status within the school had not changed either over the passing holiday. The sixth year witch was still invisible to her fellow students that it seemed like they would just walk straight through her if given the chance. Lacie believed that the sorting hat had made a wrong judgement the day it placed her in the Slytherin house and so did the rest of the house. Immediately she had become an outcast with her personality not fitting that of a Slytherin with the girl being quiet and not at all outspoken. Being in that particular house though had taught Lacie how judgmental people could be with the fact that no one in the other houses dared speak to her as they automatically presumed that because she was wearing green that she was to be avoided.

***

The misplaced Slytherin girl wandered the halls after unpacking her bags and putting everything back where it used to be. Her long brown hair flowed down her back in waves as she walked, holding a book to her chest as she went. Lacie was wearing her own clothes as she hadn't any lessons until the following day. She had a song stuck in her head that she had heard whilst back at home and she couldn't help but hum it to herself. Her parents were both purebloods but were known are blood traitors to those around them - not that they cared though. Now however, the sixteen year old had sensed a tension that was between them and though her parents thought of her as naïve, Lacie knew something was wrong on her visit. She never dwelled on the thought for too long though as she knew her parents would tell her if something huge was going on.

Darkness had flooded the castle but Lacie still walked the castle halls in her own little world. She came to an outside balcony and leant against the cool stone as the moonlight reflected off of her milky white skin. The student was aware that the curfew for students was soon to set about and so turned back around and headed back down towards dungeons so that she could enter her dormitory. Six years of being invisible had slowly taken it's toll on the young witch, leaving her feeling lonely and like a misfit among her peers.

_A/N : So this is only short but it's just a small introduction. Reviews are_ _appreciated and so is constructive criticism. I'll post the second chapter tomorrow, I promise there'll be a lot more action in coming chapters :)_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning lessons were to begin promptly after breakfast in the great hall. The brown eyed girl had left her hair down that morning like usual, allowing it to fall in front of her eyes as she walked to her usual spot at the wooden table. The Slytherins' table was situated to the far right of the room with Gryffindor to the left of it and then Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw beside them. Lacie was sat with her back to the wall so that she could look out at the other houses, watching students as they talked amongst their friends.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" She heard the girl next to her ask. Lacie glanced across at the girl that she was talking to and saw her nodding her head enthusiastically; Carly Huntchester.

"Draco wants to meet me there," She swooned, looking down the table to where Draco Malfoy was sitting with his usual companions. Lacie could help but roll her eyes as she glanced also to the popular Slytherin boy. The blonde, almost white haired boy had such an evil streak and seemed to take after his father for the most part. Lacie understood why girls still fell for the dangerous boy though as he did have good looks, charm and wit on his side.

"Loner Lacie is staring at Malfoy," Lacie's brown eyes shot to the boy who had spoken her name; Justin Chanmot. The boy glared at her and so she quickly directed her eyes back to the plate in front of her. Apparently the girl wasn't as invisible as she'd first thought and she couldn't help but be hurt by the nickname they'd apparently given to her.

"The pathetic loser hasn't even got any friends-" Carly had started with her voice being low and spiteful for the most part. Lacie couldn't stand them blatantly talking about her and so she stood up from the table, grabbing her books before quickly fleeing. She could hear Carly laughing but she just tried to block her out. Tears were in her eyes as she walked from the grand hall and into the corridors. For so long she had wished that her fellow students would start noticing her but this attention was not the kind she wished for. Lacie just wanted someone that she could talk to and confide in.

-

_A/N: Okay I promise that chapters are going to get longer. This one is so short which is why I've updated so soon. Below is a sneak peak of chapter three. Reviews are nice :)_

_-_

_Ron Weasley was about to put a whole caterpillar into his potion. With wide eyes, Lacie shot her hand out to stop him, pulling his hand back which in turn startled him._

_"__Don't add it whole," She uttered with her voice low and urgent. He looked at her sceptically for a few minutes and then looked to his potions book._


	3. Chapter 3

The students of Hogwarts had been back for almost a month and nothing much had changed for Lacie who was getting by okay with only receiving a few snide remarks every now again from Carly Huntchester at meal times. It was Friday, last lesson and the brown haired witch was making her way down to the dungeons for her potions class with Professor Snape. The air grew substantially colder as she came to the dungeons but this Lacie was used to with her common room being down there. She pulled her robes tighter to her body as she stepped into the classroom that was already being occupied by half of her class. She took her usual seat at the far left hand corner of the room and waited for her teacher to arrive. Pulling out her notebook, Lacie began to draw on a spare page, secretly listening as students around her as they talked about their plans for the weekend. Lacie decided that she'd probably just read muggle books to pass the time. Her favourites were what her parents called the classics and ranged from Wuthering Heights to The Shining.

"Quiet," Snape demanded as he walked down the centre of his classroom. Quickly, Lacie closed her notebook and looked to the front where Snape was now stood, looking out at the class begrudgingly.

"I'm going to give you all different pages, each that'll have a selection of potions on them to work from. I want you to pick one of the potions and proceed to making it. You are to work independently and are only to call upon me if you are in dire need of my attention, are there any questions?" Snape was walking along the long rows of desks and making sure that all of the students had their potion books with them. Bunsen burners were beneath black cauldrons on their desks and vials filled with ingredients were on the side walls, waiting for students to pick the ones that they needed.

When no one raised their hands, Snape went back to his desk before flicking his wand several times until each student's potion book had opened to their designated pages. Lacie scanned the double page spread in front of her with a small smile gracing her lips. She had wanted to make the Euphoria potion ever since she had first read about it in her second year at Hogwarts and now she had the chance to make her very own liquid happiness. She pulled the hair tie from her wrist and proceeded to quickly pull her hair back before she started to gather her needed ingredients.

Lacie was half way through making her potion and she was happy with how it was turning out. She looked up and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead; these were the moments that she was happy that her potions class was in the cold dungeons and not in one of the warmer upper level classrooms. She took a breather and was surveying her fellow students as they worked. To her right she watched as Ron Weasley was about to put a whole caterpillar into his potion. With wide eyes, Lacie shot her hand out to stop him, pulling his hand back which in turn startled him.

"Don't add it whole," She uttered with her voice low and urgent. He looked at her sceptically for a few minutes and then looked to his potions book.

"Why?" He questioned, eyeing her suspiciously when the book said nothing about how to prepare the slimy insect. Lacie noticed as Hermione watched her out of the corner of her eye as she stood on the other side of Ron.

"You need to slice it and add it slowly until it turns the colour that the book tells you. You never add a caterpillar whole, it'll explode," Lacie said softly, taking time to glance back at her cauldron to make sure that it hadn't spoiled.

"Oh, okay. Thank you," Ron said with a small smile as he began to cut the caterpillar carefully.

"I'm quite sure that I said you were to work independently Miss Horncroft, Mr Weasley," Snape's voice drawled as he stepped towards the two. Lacie hadn't noticed her potions teacher had been watching and looked up with startled eyes as she heard Ron audibly gulp.

"Sorry Sir," Lacie said and moved back to her cauldron quickly.

"Detention, both of you," Snape muttered and Lacie heard Ron groan audibly. The Slytherin girl automatically felt bad due to it not really having been Ron's fault as she had been the one that had stuck her nose in. However she didn't say anything else as she bowed her head down and started to stir her own bubbling potion.

***

Snape slowly walked through the rows, staring down into the cauldrons of each student, praising a small selection of students whilst scoffing at others. He came to Ron and glanced from his cauldron and then to the boy

's face.

Surely you should have known exactly what to do to make a simple shrinking solution considering we covered it in your third year Mr Weasley," Snape drawled out, checking the potion for any flaws. Lacie glanced up as she heard sniggering and immediately she noticed that it was Draco and his cronies. She rolled her eyes before Snape turned to her and started to assess her work.

Euphoria, an elixir to induce," The man uttered to himself with what Lacie could only describe as a slight smile on his lips. "Perfect," Was the word he muttered before suddenly turning and stalking back to the front.

Mister Malfoy and Miss Horncroft were the only two to successfully create potions that we hadn't touched on before," Lacie was hugely surprised as the words left her professors mouth and she couldn't help but look down at her table, hiding the smile that was on her face. With a swift tug, she pulled the hair tie from her hair and allowed it to flutter around her and fall back into her face, concealing her smile even more.'t afraid of him like many of the other students were.

"

Professor Snape?" She asked timidly.

What is it Miss Horncroft?" His eyes slowly raised to hers and she couldn't help but study his tired face before meeting his almost black eyes.

I was just wondering sir, why was I put in Slytherin?" The question had been playing on the girls mind for so many years but now she finally had picked up the courage to ask her head of house the question.

You obviously possess the personality of a Slytherin student," Snape studied her face with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

But sir, no one else thinks that. I mean the rest of the house resent me. I'm nothing like them," Lacie pushed her hair back behind her ears, frustration clearly showing in her voice.

You just haven't had the chance to prove yourself yet," Snape's eyes were what unnerved her at that moment as they watched her studiously.

Okay, thank you Sir," Lacie uttered when she knew that she wasn't going to get anything more from her professor. He nodded in acknowledgement and lowered his eyes back to the parchment he'd previously been writing on.

-

_A/N: I know right, big jump in time here but it's either that or several chapters of lonely Lacie. This chapters longer so i hope you like that, it didn't feel right when I split it into two. _

_Reviews would be pretty amazing guys. I do appreciate them. - The next update will be Wednesday night or Thursday :)_

_Extract Babies-_

_"Yeah but you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor," Ron stated confused as he placed another clean cauldron to the side._

_"All of Slytherin hates me so I hardly think what house your in matters to be honest. The rivalry is stupid and childish if you ask me,"_


	4. Chapter 4

Detention had come sooner than Lacie had wished and although it wasn't her first, she still found it tedious. She was stood beside Ron at the sinks, both of them scrubbing cauldrons until their hands were red raw. Snape was sat at his desk, keeping a close eye on the two whilst he graded papers, making sure that they weren't slacking.

"Why did you help me with my potion?" Lacie was surprised as she heard Ron speak and turned her head to look at him briefly.

"It would have exploded and then Snape would've gone ballistic at you," Snape glanced up at the two briefly.

"Yeah but you're in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor," Ron stated confused as he placed another clean cauldron to the side.

"All of Slytherin hates me so I hardly think what house your in matters to be honest. The rivalry is stupid and childish if you ask me."

"I didn't think you'd be anything like this," Surprise was evident in Ron's voice as he glanced to her.

"Mmm," She replied half heartedly as she cleaned her final cauldron, "As soon as your put in Slytherin you seem to get a reputation, even if it isn't one that's true."

"You know, you should hang around with Harry, Hermione and me sometime," Lacie was hugely surprised as the words left Ron's mouth.

"Are you serious?" She asked, not being able to help but grin widely as she looked to the red head.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I mean you don't seem like those other girls in Slytherin," At that Lacie scoffed.

"Believe me, I'm nothing like them," The two looked up to Snape when the man cleared his throat.

"You're dismissed," He uttered, eyeing the two carefully as they grabbed their belongings and hurried from the room.

"I'll see you around," Ron said as they left the potion's classroom. Lacie nodded with a wide smile and they went their separate ways.

***

After she and Ron had left detention, Lacie had decided to quickly head to the library to search through the few muggle books that they had in there. Having found what she had been looking for, she was walking back to Slytherin common room with her robes flowing behind her. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face; after five years of being alone, Lacie might actually be able to start telling her parents the truth in her letters and say that she had friends without it being a lie. Her current year at Hogwarts was becoming her best . The Slytherin students were noticing her for the first time - even if it was in a negative way - and finally other people were seeing her for who she actually was and not just some Slytherin girl.

Lacie wasn't particularly paying attention as she walked down the halls, humming softly to herself. She couldn't deny that her mood was at it's highest thanks to Ron but when someone suddenly grabbed her hand, it faltered fast. Lacie yelped in surprise as she was yanked into one of the school's few desolate classrooms and the door was slammed shut behind them.

"Hello sweetheart," Her eyes shot up and met with those of Justin Chanmot. His cropped brown hair and defined cheekbones made him stand out among the Slytherin boys with he seeming to be far more vicious than even Draco Malfoy at the best of times.

"Justin," She uttered in surprise as he stood before her, sneering. Lacie took note of how he was alone with none of his usual cronies behind him. Her heart was hammering against her chest as she glanced to the door briefly, planning to make a run for it.

"Don't even think about it," He hissed as Lacie suddenly felt his wand stabbing her in the throat.

"What do you want?" She questioned with wide eyes.

"You," Justin stated, lowering his wand but stepping forward so that there was little room between the two.

"What?" She questioned in complete and utter confusion.

"I want you Lacie. I always see you staring at Draco and it drives me crazy. You're just so," he paused, trying to think of the correct word to use, "tempting."

"I don't stare at Draco," Was Lacie's lame reply which just made Justin roll his eyes. Sure she watched him sometimes out of interest but she did that to everyone, she liked to people watch.

_A/N: Huge apology for the cliche-ness of that chapter._

_Comments are lovely. _

**_And just a warning, if you hate 'compassionate-over-evil Draco' you'll hate this story._**

_GCSE results tomorrow, i'll update if I do good :')_


	5. Chapter 5

In a flourish of movement he had pressed himself against Lacie's small frame, trapping her with his body. He forced his lips against hers, growling in the back of his throat as she began to struggle to get him off of her.

"Stop it," She whimpered, her cheeks dampening from the tears that had suddenly emerged.

"Don't you dare deny me, you little slut," Justin hissed, pushing her robes off of her shoulders and assaulting her neck. One of his hands wandered to her shirt covered chest whilst the other went down to her skirt. When he began gathering the material in his hand and started lifting it, she felt the strength to try and push him away over come her. With a struggle she finally managed to succeed and raised her knee, hitting him in the groin hard. Justin doubled over for a few minutes as Lacie quickly grabbed her book that had been dropped to the floor and ran for the door. She flung it open and started running down the corridor, trying to fix her robes as she went. Behind her she could hear Justin angrily pursuing her, resisting to yell her name in case it brought him to the attention of any Professors nearby.

After a couple of minutes, Lacie couldn't hear the sound of his footsteps anymore but quickly turned into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom just in case. She quickly ran into one of the stalls and put the lid down so that she could sit on it. Lacie brought her knees to her chest and she pushed the door to but didn't lock it as she wanted it to seem like no one was in the bathroom if he came looking for her in there. She sobbed into her knees and tried to control her tears; just as she'd thought her life was getting better, Justin had just had to happen.

***

Slowly Lacie's cheeks had dried as she stared off into space, her mind going into overdrive. A small giggle pulled her out of her demeanour and she looked up to see Moaning Myrtle perched at the top of the toilet stall, looking down on her.

"You know you'll have to go to your dormitory soon," She heard her squeaky voice tease but Lacie ignored her and took back to staring at the stall door. Her ears perked up as footsteps came closer to the bathroom before entering. Taps were turned on and there was a small groan from the person that hadn't realised she was hidden away. Lacie pulled her wand from the pocket on the inside of her robe and silently put her feet to the ground. It must have been almost an hour since her incident with Justin but she was still shaken as she thought of him waiting for her by the sinks. She glanced up at Myrtle before pulling the door towards her, her wand at the ready as she silently stepped out. Her left hand was tightly gripping her copy of Little Woman as Lacie walked far enough so that she could see who was there. Lacie's eyes widened as they landed on a dishevelled Draco Malfoy, truly surprised by his presence in Myrtle's bathroom.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco had noticed the movement and had clocked in on Lacie but had mistaken her for a certain boy that had been bound to seek revenge on him for something he'd recently said to that mudblood friend of his. The blonde haired boy gripped his own wand in his hand before turning quickly, wand pointed at her as he yelled 'expelliarmus'. In the next moment, Lacie was thrown back into the bathroom wall as if she was a rag doll. She couldn't help but gasp out in utter pain as her back collided with the stone and her eyes lifted to Draco's. He had been expecting Potter or Weasley to be slumped against the wall, not a girl that was clothed in his own house colours. It took only a second longer for Draco to panic and he suddenly fled from the bathroom, leaving Lacie alone and in agonising pain. Her eyes grew foggy with unconsciousness as she heard several pairs of footsteps running towards the bathroom. The day that Lacie Horncroft had become visible was further turning out to be the worst day of her life so far.

* * *

_A/N: So I passed my GCSEs with grades that i'm extremely happy with so heres the update. _

_I've written a hell of a lot of this story already but i'm pacing myself to post it - the updates will be regular though._

_ Comments are hugely appreciated and thank you to those who have subscribed :)_


	6. Chapter 6

It had been later on that night when Lacie had awoken again. Madam Pomfrey had been bustling around her, casting certain incantations and fussing whilst she lay back in the hospital bed. Lacie had easily fallen asleep again with her mind and body both feeling completely drained of all energy.

***

Most of Lacie's Saturday had dragged by with her not having much to do. The sixteen year old was feeling much better, just a little achy in places but still Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let her leave as a precaution. It's not like Lacie would have had anything else to do anyway but she would have preferred not to have had to spend her whole day in bed.

Lacie was a quarter of a way through Little Women when Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall walked in with Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood following behind her. Snape then followed, his hand gripping Draco Malfoy's arm as he dragged him in behind him.

"Miss Horncroft," Snape greeted as the six of them stood around her, looking to her expectantly. Draco however seemed to be looking anywhere but her brown eyes as he stood in Snape's tight grasp. "Miss Lovegood and Mr Weasley were the ones that helped you here after the incident in the bathroom. They think they know who did this to you but do you remember at all? We don't want to start making accusations." Lacie heard Draco scoff before mumbling something about already being accused.

"I, um," Lacie had placed her book down on the covers so that she wouldn't lose her page. She was looking down at the plain white sheets and remembered the sheer look of panic on Draco's face the night before when he had realised what he had done. It had been an accident had it not? "I was just practicing spells and one backfired, I don't recall which. It was my own fault, no one else was there."

"Are you sure Miss Horncroft, we have reason to belief that it was Mr Malfoy that did this to you?" Lacie glanced up as McGonagall spoke and her eyes couldn't help but flick to Ron. He looked outraged.

"I'm sure. I never even saw Draco last night. It was just me in the bathroom," She tried not to look anyone directly in the eye and ran her fingers over the book's binding nervously.

"Well, I'm glad that's all cleared up then but please Miss Horncroft, make sure you are more careful when practising magic. We do not want a repeat incident," Lacie nodded her head slightly and gave Snape and McGonagall a weak smile.

"We'll leave you to rest," The woman uttered being ushering the others out.

"I just want to talk to her for a few minutes," Ron stated and McGonagall nodded as the red haired boy backtracked. Lacie nervously smiled at the Gryffindor as he stood beside her bed, waiting until the others had gone before speaking.

"Luna and I saw Malfoy running from the bathroom Lacie, why did you cover for him?"

"I already told you, I didn't even see Draco last night," She mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in her bed.

"I thought you were different Lacie, but now your covering for that ferret. You're more like those other Slytherin girls than you thought," With that said, Ron turned and walked away from her and out of the hospital wing.

"It was an accident," Lacie whispered as she felt tears threaten to fall from her eyes at the realisation that she had just lost her first potential friend at Hogwarts.

***

Madam Pomfrey had let Lacie leave just before dinner later that Saturday. Instead of taking her usual seat at the Slytherin table she moved so that she was no where near Justin or any of the other sixth years. She didn't look up once throughout the whole of the meal until it was finally over and Dumbledore had stood up to address his pupils.

"This coming Friday is, as I'm sure you all know, Christmas Eve. All students in their fourth year and above are invited to the Yule Ball and will receive a personal invitation with the details. Now please, go and enjoy your evening," Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he stepped back towards the other professors and the students began filing out of the great hall, most talking excitedly about the ball and who they were hoping to go with.

Straight after leaving the great hall, Lacie went to one of her favourite spots in the castle. The amount of students passing her thinned out as they disappeared to their dormitories for the night. Lacie however was going to enjoy the silence for a bit longer. She was stood on one of the balconies of the castle and was leaning against the cold stone wall as she looked up. The sun had disappeared and the sky was a mix of blues and pinks. Her brown eyes started to follow two bats that were dancing in the cool air. The creatures relaxed her mind with how easily they swooped and danced around each other in harmony. Lacie sighed softly and rested her head on her left hand as she stared up with a small smile.

She tensed suddenly when felt the presence of someone behind her. When she looked however, she saw nothing but the shadows that were cast by the castle walls. As soon as Lacie had turned back to look for the bats she felt the presence again but ignored it until she felt two hands suddenly grip her shoulders. Lacie gasped in surprise as she was dragged backwards and then slammed against the shadowed wall. Pain spread across her still sore back and made her groan out sharply. The Slytherin went to scream out for help when another hand covered her mouth. Thoughts of Justin Chanmot filled her mind and it was undeniable to say that she was freaking out. That was until her eyes adjusted to the sudden change of light.

Lacie's eyes widened and she slowly stopped struggling against the two smirking boy in front of her. The hand lifted from her mouth and Lacie could hear her own heart beating furiously against her chest. Draco Malfoy stood before her, hands still holding her against the wall, slowly bruising her skin even more. Gregory Goyle stood beside him, smiling in a disdainful manner at the startled girl in front of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked shakily. She would have pushed Draco away from her but her body was trembling so much that she was only standing still thanks to his hands still pressing her into the wall.

"Why did you cover for me?" Draco questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. When Lacie just stared at him he began to get more annoyed. "Well?"

"I- uh," Honestly Lacie was confused. She'd expected the blonde haired boy to thank her if anything, not demand an explanation quite viciously, "I was the one that had startled you, it was my fault. It would've been wrong to get you into trouble for my own misjudgement." The truth was that Draco had thought she was going to try and blackmail him in the future by saying it had actually been he who had attacked her. He still had his suspicions though as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. Draco pulled his hands away from her and Lacie was close to collapsing as adrenalin still pumped fast and furiously through her veins. She knew that they could both see her visibly shaking so when Goyle stepped closer to her she tried to move away.

"No, you're staying right here with us," Draco muttered, nodding at Goyle who proceeded to grab Lacie. He pulled her away from the wall and to him so that her back was against his chest whilst one of his arms went around her stomach to hold her there. She whimpered slightly as Goyle's free hand gripped her hair, forcing her head back. Draco had produced a small vial of what looked to be pumpkin juice but Lacie knew better. He stepped closer to her and Lacie could feel his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear, making the girl whimper even more.

"Now when I pour this into your mouth, you are to swallow-"

"No," She uttered out, not knowing what vile potion he had got his paws onto. She began to struggle against Goyle's hold, not wanting any unknown substances being poured down her throat.

"Yes, you will swallow it, Horncroft," Lacie tried to ignore the initial shock of Draco being so close to her, "Because if you don't, I'll make your pathetic little life hell. Understand?"

"Yes," Lacie managed to whimper out causing Draco to smile sadistically and bring the vial to her lips, tipping it back as he emptied it's contents into her mouth. She swallowed obediently and it took a few minutes but Lacie felt the sudden need to spill everything about her life to the boys in front of her.

"Veritaserum?" Her eyes widened as she questioned Draco to have him simply smirk in response. Goyle's grip seemed to lax a bit around her but he still held her against him whilst Draco paced in front of her slightly.

"Now I'll ask you again Horncroft, why the hell did you cover for me?" Lacie tried to keep her mouth shut but it was useless.

"I couldn't have stood it if you had been expelled because of me. The rest of Slytherin would have killed me. And at the end of the day it was my fault as I had come out of that stall with my wand at the ready. I startled you and you reacted. I probably would've done the same, I should have given you warning really. Yeah, sorry about that," Lacie rambled out, her mouth working quickly without her wanting it to as Draco's smirk slowly turned into a look of surprise; he hadn't actually expected her to be telling the truth before. She could feel tears in her eyes, threatening to fall as she was forced to tell the truth no matter what he decided to ask her.

"Will you blackmail me?"

"No. It would be pointless would it not? Even if I did use it as blackmail you are too popular amongst the other Slytherins for it to do any damage and it would likely just backfire."

"Why were you in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom anyway? No one ever goes in there," Draco watched her carefully with narrowed eyes as she closed her own eyes briefly before opening them again, allowing tears to run freely down her cheeks.

"I was hiding," Lacie's voice cracked. She didn't want to tell anyone about what had happened, especially not Draco and Goyle of all people.

"Why were you hiding?" Draco's eyes had narrowed again as he got the wrong idea. Lacie shook her head, tears falling faster as she began to struggle in Goyle's hold and fight against the potion. It was to no prevail though as the words seemed to spill from her mouth.

"I was heading back from the library after detention. That's when he pushed me into one of those unused classrooms. He kept pressing himself against me, touching me where I didn't want to be touched. I kneed him in the groin and made my run for it. I could hear him behind me though so I ran into Myrtle's bathroom. When you came in, I thought you were him, that's why I had my wand ready," Draco didn't know why but he felt concerned, still his face never showed any emotion.

"Snape did that?" Draco asked slightly confused.

"No! God, no," Lacie gasped out, trembling in Goyle's hold. Draco was stood so close to her, making her feel so small.

"Who did then?" He asked sceptically.

"Justin Chanmot," As soon as the name had left her mouth she saw Draco tense.

"Goyle, let go of her," Draco snapped and so Goyle did. Lacie almost collapsed when he let go but quickly shot her hand out, using the wall to steady herself. She was crying so hard that she didn't notice that Draco was thrusting something at her.

"Drink it, it's the antidote," He muttered when she didn't notice it straight away. With a shaky hand, she took it from him and swallowed the liquid like she had the first time.

"Go straight back to your dormitory," Draco muttered however didn't seem like he was entirely focused on Lacie anymore, "Go!" Lacie quickly moved away from the two, running in the direction of the Slytherin common room. Draco however snapped at Goyle to follow him and they went off in the opposite direction, a scowl on the blonde's face.

That night it took Lacie a long time to fall asleep as she laid in her bed. She could hear the other girls around her gossiping about how she'd entered the dormitory out of breath and tearful. That year seemed like it was going to be a rollercoaster of emotions for her and it wasn't like Lacie usually cried a lot, she never usually but all of the stress of the past few days was getting to her.

* * *

_A/N: I read through everything I have written for this story so far and i've realised that it is all pushed into the space of one week... so yeah, warning there, this story moves pretty quick._

_Oh! And this was originally 612 words so I added what would've been the next chapter to it. It would've been just way too short and I'm in a good mood so I thought that I wouldn't torture you :3_

_Reviews are nice :)_

_Thank you to XxCheshireGrinxX, wolfsrequiem17, silenaandbeckendorf4ever, Kopycat and JakeEdward for the reviews over the past few chapters. I apologise if I spelt any of your usernames wrong :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday had flown by with the young girl hiding in her dormitory mostly due to not wanting to run into either Justin or Draco. This however got the Slytherin girls - that she slept in the same room as - talking. So the previous night Lacie had fallen to sleep with the sound of the other girl's talking amongst themselves and now she was waking to the same sound. It was the beginning of the Christmas holidays so Lacie didn't have lessons until after the new year but still, she didn't want to miss breakfast. She slowly pulled herself from her bed and padded across the cool floor until she reached the girl's bathroom. Lacie proceeded to take a long shower, letting the water soak her body and massage her aching joints. She noticed that her bruises had nearly gone thanks to the balm that Madam Pomfrey had rubbed into her skin. Lacie quickly dressed, pulling on a simple pair of jeans and a thick jumper, before leaving the dormitories. She walked down the cold hallway and into the common room where she kept her eyes to the floor, gripping her book and her notebook in her hand.

Breakfast was always more relaxed in the holidays with it lasting two hours instead of only one. After Lacie had finished eating she never left the table but instead opened Little Women and carried on reading from where she'd left off. The four house tables had groups of people dotted around them but weren't full like they were on school days. Lacie however preferred this as no one was actually sat around her meaning that she wouldn't be interrupted from the book that she so happened to be engrossed in.

A few owls suddenly entered the great hall, dropping mail to those students that were there. Lacie recoiled in surprise as three letters were dropped in front of her; she hardly ever got mail. Curious, she placed her book down and picked up the letters. The first she picked up was her invitation to the Yule Ball.

_Miss Lacie Horncroft,  
__You are cordially invited to Hogwarts' annual Yule Ball.  
__If you do decide to attend, then it is requested that you come with a partner. Please dress formally and be at the Great Hall for eight pm. The night shall end at midnight when you must head straight back to your dormitories._

With a sigh, Lacie pushed the invitation to the side as after all, she wasn't going to be going to ball just like the year previous. She picked up the second letter, immediately noticing her mother's writing.

"Of course they sent one home as well," Lacie muttered and ripped open the letter none the less.

_Lacie dear, your father and I just received a letter from school informing us about the Yule Ball. I take it you won't want to wear the same dress that you wore last year so I'll send you another. I've seen a beautiful one that would suit you perfectly. I'll send it as soon as I can love. Your father and I are well. We both hope that you'll write to us about how the ball went this year as last year you never.  
__Love mum xoxo. _

Lacie looked at the letter, shaking her head slightly. Last years dress had been shoved into her trunk as soon as it had arrived, this year it was going to be the same. She'd of course lie though and write a letter, telling her mother about things that would've happened on the night but of course she would skip details. Lacie picked up the final letter and looked at it confused. She didn't recognise the handwriting but 'Lacie' was scrawled onto the envelope quite clearly proving that it was for her and hadn't just been mixed up. She pulled open the flap of the envelope and her eyes immediately started scanning the text before her.

_Lacie, first off I'd like to apologise for how I acted Saturday night. I shouldn't have done what I did but I needed to know if you were planning to blackmail me. You can understand that can't you? I am sorry if I scared you but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I would like it if you gave me the chance to redeem myself and get to know you a little better. Please meet me by the Whomping Willow today at noon.  
__Draco Malfoy.  
__Ps, you don't have to worry about Justin anymore. I had words with him. _

Lacie was shocked to say the least as after all wasn't this the guy that had forcibly poured Veritaserum down her throat? And what did he mean he had 'had words' with Justin? The general essence of the letter made Draco almost seem like a gentleman but still, Lacie wasn't fooled. However, she was going to meet him at noon still as after all, she was curious.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, okay, don't kill me, i know this is moving at an awfully fast pace but it has to. There is a reason behind it all which you'll find out in a later chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

The Whomping Willow was as still as ever as Lacie studied it's bark. She was sat a great distance from it but still she could see the way that the wood twisted and curved making the tree look just like it was at home within with the school grounds.

"Hey," She looked up as Draco spoke before sitting beside her on the grass. "So you got my letter."

"I did," Lacie answered simply and returned to studying the Willow.

"You're not easy to find you know," Draco said with a small laugh, "I was planning on giving you the letter myself but I couldn't find you. You don't hang around much in the common room, do you?"

"No, it's best for me to just bypass everyone as I'm not particularly accepted by the rest of the Slytherins," Lacie mumbled, glancing to her right to look at Draco. She was taken back by how close to her Draco was sat when she inhaled deeply and her nose was assaulted by his scent. Lacie suddenly shivered although she wasn't sure if it was because of the boy beside her or the cold wind that whipped around them. Nevertheless, she pulled her knees to her chest to try to stop another shiver from attacking her spine.

"Well stick with me Lacie and you will most definitely be accepted," Lacie could hear the cockiness in Draco's voice and immediately looked away from him.

"You and I are too different," She mumbled, looking over to the Whomping Willow again to distract herself; sure he was handsome, but he also had quite an evil streak.

"Opposites attract and well, well you're definitely my opposite but you're beautiful none the less," Lacie didn't know what to think of the sudden change of atmosphere but challenged him nonetheless.

"Rather shallow of you Draco," Lacie couldn't help but blush - despite her own words - at what Draco had said though. She looked to the blonde again as he started to move. He moved in front of her so that she found it difficult to avoid his eyes.

"Well your personality then. I've noticed you in classes before and you're so intelligent," He reached forward, pushing her brown hair behind her ear as best he could with the wind whipping it about, "Like right now, we're having a conversation aren't we? That just shows how perfect you are for me; usually all girls want is physical attention," Draco knew he was all up for the physical aspects of a relationship but he wasn't about to go and tell Lacie that. She was his new challenge.

"This is hardly a conversation, Draco," Lacie argued, noticing how Draco's forehead crumpled in annoyance. "Aren't you and Carly Huntchester dating anyway?"

"No, she's trying to get me to take her to the Yule Ball but that's not going to happen," He merely muttered before suddenly smiling, "Lacie, why don't you come to the Yule Ball with me?"

"No," She hadn't been expecting that at all but still managed to utter out her answer. Draco moved again and Lacie followed him carefully with her eyes until he disappeared behind her. She tensed as she felt his hands on her. Gently he pulled her long brown hair from her neck and moved it to the side the best he could.

"Please," He whispered softly in her ear, causing one of those dreadful shivers to hurtle it's way down her spine again.

"No, Draco," She said more sternly, trying to find the will to pull from his grasp but she couldn't bring herself to.

"Please," He repeated softly and she could just imagine how he was pouting behind her. Lacie couldn't deny that she was close to melting into Draco however the moment she felt his lips touch her neck was the moment something snapped inside of her.

Lacie pulled away quickly and stood so that she looked down on Draco. His affection towards her had caused something inside of her to just snap and the moment was gone in a flash.

"You hurt people Draco, you hurt me the other night. You're vicious and manipulative," Lacie was acting out of character but at that moment she didn't care one bit.

"Then change me! You need me as much as I need you Lacie, you just don't want to believe it," Draco told her, not moving from his position still, just looking up at her. She couldn't believe that this was the boy that had just been speaking so softly to her.

"You don't get it, do you Draco," Lacie moved forward, bending at the knees until she was the same height as the boy again, "I do not want to be accepted, I do not care about what the other Slytherins think of me anymore and I definitely do not want anything to do with you." Her words were blatant lies but how would Draco know that? When he simply smirked at her though she growled out in anger, grabbed her books and stood to walk away.

"We would be perfect together," Draco called out to her as she walked away. Unfortunately for Lacie when she had grabbed her books from the grass she had missed how her notebook had slipped from her grasp. Draco noticed though and instead of calling her back, he picked it up, studying the aged cover and then proceeded to open it.

After her encounter with Draco, Lacie had stormed off to another part of the school grounds. She couldn't escape him though and had his eagle owl swooping down beside her every few minutes holding pieces of parchment in it's beak. She ignored these notes and sent the bird back every time without anything to return to it's owner. Honestly Lacie wouldn't have minded it if Draco hadn't been so full on earlier and would have accepted his apology. But the fact that he was pushing himself onto her was what angered her the most. Before Saturday, he had barely said one word to her and now he suddenly found her attractive and wanted to get to know her? It didn't make sense. And the fact that all of this was happening after he had attacked her was making it even more unlikely.

* * *

_A/N: What do you think?_


	9. Chapter 9

Draco had successfully hunted her down in person later on that Saturday and he had tried to get close to her once again. She couldn't deny that the attention was nice but why was he suddenly so obsessed with her? She finally managed to escape him though and hid out in her dormitory until the following day when she had of course had to leave for breakfast in the great hall.

Afterwards Lacie headed back up to the Slytherin common room. She had planned to go into her dormitory and read but on seeing that the common room itself was completely empty, she decided to sit herself down on one of the sofas. The fire sparked up as soon as she had sat down and Lacie immediately felt her body warming through. A few students came and went but none of them caught her eye… well that was until Justin Chanmot appeared. As soon as he had entered the common room, their eyes connected and that was when Lacie noticed the black eye that he was sporting. He glared at her silently before turning and making his way out again. Lacie's brown eyes were still wide in surprise before she quickly remembered what Draco had written to her in his letter. Surely it was just a coincidence that Justin had a black eye after the blonde had said he'd had had words with him… right?

Lacie had finally picked her book back up but was interrupted as Draco came bursting into the common room out of breath. Their eyes connected for a second and he broke out into a grin before doubling over, clutching his stomach as he tried to get breath back into his lungs. Lacie merely rolled her eyes and looked back to her book until Draco dropped onto the sofa beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Draco," Lacie simply uttered with a sigh before reaching behind her and removing his arm from her shoulder, not once taking her eyes away from the book in front of her.

"Oh come on Lacie, it took me ages to find you," Draco said as he put his arm back around her shoulders, making sure he was sitting as close as he could to her.

"You were looking for me?" She finally put her book down beside her and couldn't help but turn to look at him with surprised eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted to return this," Draco pulled out Lacie's leather bound notebook and handed it back to her. "You dropped it yesterday."

"You didn't look in it did you?" She quickly flipped through it's pages, making sure that nothing was missing. Her fingers fell limp against the parchment though as she felt Draco lightly tugging at strands of her hair.

"Just the first few pages. Impressive picture of Snape by the way, it looks just like him," Lacie couldn't help but blush and she quickly put the notebook on top of her book beside her. She'd drawn many portraits within the old notebook, with them mostly being of students, professors or animals. It was just a hobby of hers, something that she enjoyed and that she was good at.

"You're cute when you blush," He said causing her to close her eyes briefly at the shiver it sent through her body as his warm breath blew against her skin.

"Not this again, Draco," She said softly although she wasn't fighting him yet. Lacie couldn't deny that she liked the attention that he was giving her as she was only human but deep down she knew it was wrong - this was Draco Malfoy after all.

"Well you obviously like all of this otherwise you would've pushed me away by now," He teased and Lacie didn't dare open her mouth as she knew she'd just be a stuttering mess.

"Come on, at least smile," He said softly and that's when Lacie realised she'd been staring off into space whilst trying to make sure didn't crack. She turned her head to look at him and was taken by surprise as he crashed his lips against hers. She could feel herself falling and realised that she didn't want to pull away. It was merely him pressing his lips to hers and it only lasted a couple of seconds but Lacie seemed to sink further into his side, irrevocably starting to like being this close to her fellow Slytherin. Once his lips had left hers she saw the intensity in his eyes and couldn't help but press her lips back to his, opening her mouth in surprise as Draco then moved from her lips to her jaw and then down her neck.

"You're still an asshole, you know," Lacie mumbled causing the blonde haired boy to smile slightly against the sensitive skin.

"Well at least you gave me the benefit of the doubt."

***

Lacie was lying back on her bed, smiling as she looked up at the ceiling. She was glad she had caved to Draco but she didn't know what this meant for either of them. They had spent the last couple of hours sharing small kisses on the sofa and had generally talked with Lacie opening up to him a bit more but not once had either of them spoken of a potential relationship. Of course she knew of Draco's history with girls but at that moment she was far too busy walking on air to really care.

* * *

_**Please Read A/N:** There is a reason for everything that happens in this story, there is more than meets the eye to both of the characters. Keep in mind Lacie is confused as hell as after all, she has been on her own for six years and is quite a naive girl._

_(I'm really not keen on this chapter at all so I'm sorry if you find it terribly dreadful as well.)_

**_Extract Bunnies:  
_**_"And why would you do that?" Draco asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as he turned Lacie around in his arms. His arms were linked around her so that their abdomens were pressed together and so that she couldn'__t easily pull away from him. Lacie avoided looking in his eyes and instead looked to the creamy white skin of his arm.  
"It'd damage your reputation if they knew. I know how this all works Draco, I've seen you do it with other girls - you're affectionate with them, but only in private and in front of everyone else you act like they're just some other girl,__"_


	10. Chapter 10

The previous night, dinner in the great hall had gone without a glitch. Lacie had avoided Draco at all costs and refused to look up at him all through dinner. She had finally seen sense and realised that he was probably using her, just like he did those other girls she had seen him with throughout their years at Hogwarts.

She was lying in her bed that Wednesday morning, trying to will herself to go downstairs. The thick duvet held her in a green and silver silk cocoon as she lay on her side, staring at the heavy curtains that hung around her. Lacie had been lying there with her long brown hair splayed out around her just thinking when she finally found the will to move when her stomach grumbled loudly. Reluctantly she pulled on an old pair of jeans that were torn on the knees and on the thigh in places, a simple camisole and her old zip up sweatshirt.

***

Lacie hugged her sweatshirt close to her body as she walked out of the great hall after she had eaten. She had avoided Draco and had sat as far away from him as possible, refusing to look up from her plate though she could feel eyes burning into her. She was heading back down to the dungeons when she saw Snape stalking back to his classroom.

"Professor Snape!" She called out and picked her pace up to catch up to him. Snape stopped when he heard her voice and turned to look at his student curiously.

"Yes, Miss Horncroft?" She offered him a small smile as she reached him.

"I was wondering Sir, do you need help brewing any potions for the hospital wing? I know how busy Madam Pomfrey gets at this time of year."

"It'd be a pleasure to have your assistance, Miss Horncroft. Come to my classroom whenever you're ready," Snape spoke before turning and leaving the girl standing in the hall. Lacie smiled to herself, she truly did love potion making. She was about to walk away when two arms slithered around her from behind, making her jump and tense her body.

"Lacie, why have you been avoiding me?" As soon as she heard his voice, she relaxed

"I'm making sure no one finds out that you are hanging around with me," Lacie didn't want to particularly talk to him about her doubts about his true feelings yet but she had a feeling that she was going to have to.

"And why would you do that?" Draco asked with a hint of amusement in his voice as he turned Lacie around in his arms. His arms were linked around her so that their abdomens were pressed together so that she couldn't easily pull away from him. Lacie avoided looking him in the eye and instead looked to the creamy white skin of his arm.

"It'd damage your reputation if they knew. I know how this all works Draco, I've seen you do it with other girls - you're affectionate with them, but only in private and in front of everyone else you act like they're just some other girl," A brief looked of surprise flicked across the blonde's face before he withdrew one of his arms from around them and brought it to her face. He softly traced her skin with his fingers and then gently titled her head so that she was looking at him. Draco's other arm tightened around her, drawing her body even closer as he attentively kissed her. As their lips drew apart, he rested his forehead against hers and connected his icy blue eyes with her warm brown ones.

"Lacie," He started, his voice being softer than she had ever heard it before, "I'm different with you, I actually want people to know about us."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" She asked, not being able to help but question what they had, it seemed too good to be true.

"Well why don't we make this all official and you be my girlfriend?"

"This is all happening rather quickly Draco. I mean only four days ago you were threatening me and forcibly pouring potions down my throat," Lacie said softly, missing the flash of annoyance in the blonde's eyes.

"I already told you that I'm sincerely sorry about all of that," He sighed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I care about you and I swear never to hurt you again."

"I will," Lacie said softly, almost inaudibly.

"Huh?" Draco pulled back slightly to look at her confused.

"I will be your girlfriend," Immediately Draco grinned and smashed his lips against Lacie's, deepening the kiss more than usual. She pushed him away after a while and pulled out of his arms.

"I have to go. I told Snape that I'd help him with some potions," She said softly and went onto her tip toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. She had done it without thinking and blushed immediately afterwards.

"I'll see you later then," Draco kissed her softly again before they went in their separate directions. Lacie disappeared down to the dungeons where she proceeded to help Snape whilst Draco went back to the great hall where Blaise Zabini awaited him.

"She's never going to crack," The dark skinned boy said as he sat back down at the table.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Zabini," Draco said smugly.

* * *

_A/N: Oh dear Lacie, what are you getting yourself into :(_

Thank you so much to the new reviewers. And everyone that has subscribed :D  
Next chapter will be longer, but this one had to end here.


	11. Chapter 11

Lacie was pouring her last cauldron of potion into several vials that Snape had provided for her. She had worked with precision the whole of that morning whilst her professor had worked at his desk. She had thought that potion making would have taken her mind from her relationship with Draco but instead the silence of the room seemed to force her to think about him.

"Miss Horncroft," Lacie looked up at the sound of Snape's distinctive voice.

"Yes professor?"

"I think that'll be enough for today. You should go and have lunch," Lacie hadn't noticed the time but nodded her head none the less. She cleaned her things and put them in their designated places before bidding goodbye to one of her favourite professors.

The great hall was filled with chattering teenagers as they talked excitedly about Christmas and upcoming Yule Ball. Whilst Lacie ate, she listened as the fourth years to the right of her boasted about which Slytherins they were being taken to the ball by. She couldn't help but roll her eyes but then noticed how the girls had suddenly gone silent.

"Lacie," She heard Draco's voice behind her and she quickly looked to him surprise, now understanding why the younger girls had stopped talking. "I saved you a seat you know, but you just walked straight past me."

"I, uh," Lacie stumbled over her words causing Draco to smile slightly, "I didn't realise, sorry Draco."

"Well make sure you sit with me at dinner tonight, okay? I want you to meet some people."

"Okay," Lacie simply uttered awkwardly. She could feel people staring at her and her cheeks were burning because of this.

"I've got to disappear but promise to spend time with me this evening."

"I promise," Lacie quirked a small smile which Draco mirrored before he leaned towards her, kissing her in front of everyone that was watching. He offered her one last smile before walking away and leaving the great hall whilst talking to Blaise. Lacie turned back to her food and could hear the same girls to the right of her whispering to each other - this time she was the topic of their conversation. The misplaced Slytherin stood as soon as she had finished her food and her eyes met with Snape's. He had been watching her from the high table with curious eyes after seeing Draco acting so affectionately with her. She lowered her eyes from his and quickly walked from the room, heading back to her dormitory to grab her notebook.

When her eyes had met with her professors, she couldn't understand why she had suddenly felt so ashamed of herself.

***

Lacie spent her afternoon sitting on the shore of the Black Lake. She was sat cross legged, looking over the water of which the Slytherin common room resided beneath; a pencil was in her hand as she sketched the scene before her. Lacie put the pencil to the side though as an eagle owl swooped down beside her and she immediately recognised it as her parent's owl, Ganthia. The square box the owl had only just had managed to carry caught her eye though and she frowned at the bird knowing that it'd be another dress that she would never wear. Lacie petted Ganthia nevertheless and the owl settled beside her whilst the teenager continued to draw. After a while Lacie could that tell the owl was growing restless and so she stood to her feet. She pulled the arm of her jacket down of her hand and held it out so that the owl could perch there whilst she walked. Ganthia's sharp claws went through the material making Lacie wince but she knew it would only hurt more if she removed the material that was actually protecting her delicate skin.

She held the dress box and her notebook in her other hand as she headed back towards the school, making her way up to the school's Owlery so that she could find a treat for her parent's bird. Whilst she was up there we saw her own owl perched amongst many others. She smiled and sent Ganthia back home before heading over to her tawny owl.

"How have you been Tyro?" She questioned softly as she ruffled the small bird's feathers. The owl nuzzled her hand slightly before she lowered it enough for Tyro to easily move and perch on it instead. Again claws dug into her skin but she didn't mind as she loved her bird. The moment between Lacie and her bird was ruined though as a young Ravenclaw boy came rushing into the Owlery with a flushed face. He glanced at Lacie before quickly looking for his own bird. With a sigh, the Slytherin placed Tyro back on his perch and bid farewell to the owl before making her way down to dinner.

***

After six years without any friends Draco was dragging Lacie by the hand towards where Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were sat at the Slytherin table. She felt like she was being thrown into the deep end what with these people not exactly being the friendliest of students at Hogwarts. As soon as they reached them Draco introduced Lacie to everyone and she couldn't help but find Pansy's smile unnerving. Draco sat beside Lacie with Goyle on his other side and the other three were sat on the opposite side of the table to them. Immediately Draco had launched into a conversation with Blaise, leaving Lacie to awkwardly busy herself with putting food on her plate.

She picked at her food but soon found that her appetite was lacking. She knew that she wouldn't be able to escape from the table yet though, Draco wouldn't let her.

"Who are you going to the Yule Ball with, Lacie?" Lacie looked up from her plate and across the table at Pansy. She wanted to raise her eyebrows at her as the fake sweetness flowed from the pug-faced girl's mouth.

"I'm not going," She simply answered

"Oh. You haven't been asked?" Lacie looked back down at her plate and away from the smug look on Pansy's face.

"I have. I just don't want to go," She spoke softly before taking a bite of one of the small potatoes on her plate and letting the rich creamy flavour flood her senses.

"Then why do you have a dress?" Lacie's brown eyes immediately shot up to look at Pansy who had finally started to also eat.

"How do you know that I have a dress?" Lacie asked suspiciously, knowing that no one had been in the dormitory when she had taken the box up and quickly shoved it under her bed.

"You have a dress?" She jumped at the sound of Draco's surprised voice, not knowing that he had been listening to what she and Pansy had been talking about. Lacie faintly wondered how many more times they would use the word 'dress' in a sentence before she managed to escape.

"Yes."

"Then why is it then that you will not go with me to the Yule Ball? You have a dress after all Lacie, surely it would make sense to actually wear it," She shifted uncomfortably and avoided Draco's burning eyes.

"I just don't want to go Draco, would you please drop it?"

"I don't understand why you don't want to go though," Lacie's short temper came into play as she turned to the blonde beside her sharply.

"I asked you to drop it Draco," She muttered in annoyance before standing from the bench, "I'll talk to you when you've stopped being such an arse." Lacie moved from the table and she could hear sniggering as she walked away.

***

Draco was seething with anger as he watched Lacie walk out of the great hall. He turned to a smirking Blaise who was still sniggering to himself and he couldn't help but snap.

"Shut it Zabini," He hissed, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"You're never going to win this bet, Malfoy, you may as well just give up now. She's stronger than you thought,"

"I've got two days until the ball and you're going to see us both there," Draco muttered, sending a glare across at his fellow Slytherin.

"Even if you do get her to agree to go, she won't last all night.

"Blaise is right Draco. Just forget about her and take me instead," Pansy reached across the table to touch the his arm but Draco pushed her away harshly.

"I'm not backing out of this," He hissed.

The bet had come about after Blaise had heard about Draco hitting Justin to help Lacie. Of course the reserved boy had taunted him and when the Slytherin prince had insisted that he wasn't going soft, Blaise started the bet. Draco had to get Lacie to go to the ball with him and she had to stay with him until midnight. If he won, then Blaise wouldn't taunt Draco again because of what happened between he and Justin but if he lost, unbeknownst to Pansy, Draco was going to be forced to endure a month in a relationship with her and well, Draco had been there before and Pansy was far from the perfect girlfriend.

"If you hadn't have stuck up for the loser, you wouldn't even be in this position," Pansy hissed, hurt by the rejection of Draco pushing her away from him. Saying that she was sour about the situation would have been an understatement.

"Justin was out of line. Even you know that Pansy," Draco muttered lowly, "Lacie may not be like us but we all know that you're not supposed to do anything like that to a fellow Slytherin. Or are you forgetting that?" The pug faced girl lowered her eyes, glaring at her plate.

"She should of just been glad of the attention," Draco sneered at Pansy's words and returned to his food, angrily eating. He did feel something for Lacie - maybe it was just lust - but he would never actually admit that to anyone and as soon as the ball ended, he would abandon her quite ruthlessly.

* * *

Has Lacie grown a -gasp- backbone?!  
So yeah, there you go, another chapter, this time longer. I'd like to hear what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

Slytherins were lounging around the common room, none of them taking notice of Lacie who was curled into the corner of one of the sofas, her book in her hands. The live fire did nothing to warm her as she shivered in the cold that the night had brought but still she never moved from her spot. The rational part of her was telling her to go to bed whilst another part, deep inside of her, was telling her to wait until Draco returned. After being alone for so long it was only natural that she was falling so fast and hard for the Slytherin prince as he was the one that was finally giving her the attention that she deserved.

As it got later people left the common room and headed to their dormitories so that they could sleep or just talk amongst friends from the comfort of their beds. A couple of third year girls were still in the cold room though and were just joking around with each other whilst Lacie's eyelids drooped and her hold on her book became limp. She told herself that she was just going to rest her eyes for a bit but couldn't help as she fell into a light slumber.

Lacie had been asleep for nearly an hour by the time Draco finally entered the common room. He had a new game plan and was going to put it straight into motion but then he noticed the brown haired girl sleeping peacefully on one of the sofas. He couldn't help but smile softly before jogging to his dormitory and hiding a rectangular box away in his drawer. Draco walked back to the common room to the joy of the three third year girls that giggled and whispered to each other as they saw him returning. He wore that infamous smirk as he stepped closer to them.

"How long has she been in here?" He questioned, addressing just one of the girls. He pointed to Lacie on the sofa and the girls began giggling when they noticed her.

"We didn't even know she was there," The Slytherin said and Draco frowned in annoyance causing her to stutter her next two words, "Sorry, Draco." The blonde never said anything else as he walked away from them and over to his sleeping beauty. He heard the girls scuttle off to their dormitories, thinking that they'd angered him and Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself as he heard their concerned words.

As he got close to Lacie though he smiled slightly and pulled the book from her fingers as it was dangerously close to falling from her grasp. He dog-eared the page and kneeled down next to the sofa so that he was at the same level as her. He reached out and couldn't help but trace the soft skin of her lips with his finger tip. The ticklish feeling caused her to stir though and Draco pulled himself from his demeanour quickly.

"Lacie, wake up," He uttered, moving his hand to her shoulder to gently shake her. Brown eyes slowly fluttered open and a lazy smile graced her lips as she took in the prince before her. She couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes again though and wanted to just go back to sleep as she curled tighter into herself.

"Don't go back to sleep Lace, you need to go to your dormitory," Draco said softly, holding back a small laugh at the reluctance in Lacie when he tried to get her to move.

"No I'm comfy. I don't want to move," She mumbled, trying to push Draco's hands from her to no prevail.

"Come on," He said softly and pulled Lacie into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he stood up. He wasn't as strong as some thought though and staggered slightly. Lacie reached her arms up around his neck, holding onto him without much enthusiasm as she closed her eyes again, nuzzling into Draco's top. There was a charm on the girl's dormitories so that Draco wouldn't be able to enter them and so he had to made a quick decision to take her to his own dormitory instead. At the end of the day, it'd hopefully help his progress with the bet and he was sure Lacie wouldn't complain either as long as he never tried anything on with her.

"Are you taking me to bed?" Lacie asked, already half asleep again.

"Mmhm," He murmured as he struggled to push the sixth years boys dormitory door open with his foot. As he entered he took note of how the four other beds already had their curtains drawn around them for privacy as the boys slept.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as he placed the brunette on his bed and then sat beside her.

"Why are we in your dorm?" Lacie uttered sleepily as she opened her eyes and glanced around her.

"Because there is a charm on your dorms that stops guys from entering them. You can go back to yours if you want though, it was just easier for me to bring you here."

"Oh," Lacie looked at Draco and then closed her eyes again with a yawn, "Well goodnight then." Draco looked blankly at her before chuckling slightly.

"Aren't you at least going to get changed Lacie?" He questioned as he stood from the bed, going over to his trunk.

"No, I haven't got any clothes in here now have I?"

"Well I was going to give you one of my shirts to wear. It'll be incredibly uncomfortable to sleep in jeans," Lacie cracked open her eyes to see that Draco was holding out a black shirt to her.

"But I can't be bothered to get changed," Lacie mumbled, becoming stubborn with her tiredness. She stretched her arms out as she turned over onto her back, not wanting to move.

"Well tough. You can go and change in the bathroom so that I can in here. Unless you'd rather just see my naked body," Draco winked at her and chuckled slightly as she began to pull herself up and off of his bed.

"Fine, fine. I'm up," She uttered although she had to admit, she wouldn't have minded seeing Draco completely naked and vulnerable.

It turned out that Lacie was going to be the vulnerable one though. The shirt of Draco's that she wore barely covered her thighs whilst Draco wore dark green sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt.

"Like green?" Lacie mumbled with a lazy smirk on her lips.

"Shut it you," Draco said playfully as he pulled the heavy curtain around his four poster bed. Lacie slipped under the thick duvet, shivering slightly as her eyes immediately fell shut.

"Goodnight Lacie," Draco uttered softly as he slipped under the duvet also.

"Goodnight Draco," Came her soft reply just before she felt his arms slip around her small frame. She relaxed and let herself be engulfed by his scent. Lacie turned onto her side, placing a hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat and the way his chest rose up and down as he breathed rhythmically.

* * *

_A/N: Big difference to the last chapter. Do you hate Draco, or do you like him? Fluffy Draco is just pure lovable :')_


	13. Chapter 13

Lacie groaned softly as she awoke, her skin prickling with goose bumps as the cold air of the dormitory attacked her. She looked to her left and frowned when she saw that Draco had tightly curled himself in the thick green and silver duvet. 'Typical Draco, taking everything for himself' she thought with a small smile replacing her previous frown quickly. He looked so peaceful whilst he slept; his face was relaxed and his blonde hair was messy and fell into his forehead. Pushing herself up, she sat cross-legged and looked down at him, not being able to resist reaching across and pushing the hair away from his pale skin. She chuckled softly as his eyebrows furrowed and his hand twitched before he reached up and scratched slightly at where she had just touched him. His blue eyes fluttered open and he hazily took in his surroundings.

"Good morning," She said softly, "Do you mind sharing the duvet?" Draco mumbled an incoherent response. He shuffled around a bit before raising his arm so that she could slip into the warmth. Draco closed his eyes again and pulled Lacie tight against his body.

"Why were you being such an idiot last night at dinner?" Lacie questioned as she snuggled up to his firm body, not knowing why she was moving so fast with the Slytherin.

"Do we have to talk about this right now?" He mumbled sleepily as he rested his hand on her hip, beneath her shirt. His fingers gently traced shapes over her skin causing a tingling sensation.

"Do you not think we're moving too fast, Draco?"

"You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?" Draco mumbled, opening his eyes to see her laugh.

"Nope."

***

What was she doing? Lacie had asked herself the question several times but was still not satisfied when she couldn't reach a plausible answer. It was stupid and extremely risky. Draco was a dangerous boy. Sure, when she kissed him her heart would stutter and her breathing would become shallow but that wasn't a good enough reason alone for her to put her trust in him. He was manipulative after all.

Draco however was happy with the progress that they'd been making. At the back of his mind he knew that he didn't actually need to get _this_ close his target but he just used the excuse that it was all helping his seal the bet. Dating Pansy for a month would be pure torture.

***

Draco was softly playing with her fingers as she sat between his legs on the bed later that morning. Her back was against his chest whilst his arms locked around her.

"You're kinder than you let on," Lacie uttered as she stared down at their entwined hands.

"People would walk all over me."

"And that gives you the right to do that to them instead?"

"Yes," Lacie turned in his arms, looking at Draco with furrowed eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look, Lacie," Draco said and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she had the chance to turn back around.

"I've got a present for you," Draco said quickly, deciding that the previous topic wasn't worth them arguing over. He moved slightly so that he could reach across to his bedside table. Pulling open the drawer he then returned to his previous position and placed the rectangular black box in her hands.

"Draco," She uttered and couldn't help but let out a rather cliché gasp as she opened the box and saw the necklace inside of it. Carefully she fingered the delicate silver chain and then the five tear drop diamonds that fell from it. The diamonds decreased in size and glittered in the light of the room, mesmerising the sixteen year old. Honestly, it reminded Lacie of the kind of jewellery that her mother would splurge on and she felt like she shouldn't have even been touching it.

"I can't accept this," She uttered as she closed the lid carefully. Lacie turned in his arms again, looking to him with widened brown eyes.

"I bought it especially for you," He said softly and kissed her attentively.

"But we have barely been together for a day Draco. I highly doubt I deserve something as expensive as this."

"Well you are special Lacie," He said softly, bright blue eyes boring into her own brown ones, "And I thought that you could maybe wear it to the Yule Ball." Lacie sighed and put the box down to her side. She was about to pull out of Draco's arms but he tightened his hold on her.

"Just hear me out, Lace," He mumbled into her neck, turning on that Malfoy charm. "You mean a lot to me and I just want you to come to the ball with me. We would both have such a good time so I don't see why you don't want to go."

"Augh, you're so persistent," She fumed, trying not to melt into his touch as he placed lingering kisses to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"It's because I really want you to accompany me, you deserve to have a good time."

"Draco, I've spent six years in the shadows. If I suddenly walk into the ball with you, people are going to stare. I look stupid enough in dresses as it is. I don't want to do something that I feel so uncomfortable doing," Lacie sighed, rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"You just have to ignore those people. Would you rather just sit in your dormitory all night alone?"

"That's what I've done every other year."

"Well break the tradition. Even if it's only for this year, please Lacie," She turned in his arms and studied his face for a few minutes, "Please."

"Oh fine! I'll go!" Lacie snapped, giving in to the desperation that had been in his voice.

"Thank you," Draco kissed her hard but she pulled away.

"I'm not promising to have fun though," She resisted the urge to sulk as she turned back around and Draco smiled triumphantly.

"Cheer up, Lacie, it's not the end of the world," Draco teased playfully before jabbing her in her sides making the girl laugh and squirm in his arm. All he had to do now was make sure that she actually turned up.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the morning had flown by in a blur. The two had carried on playing around together in bed until they finally decided to get dressed. As Draco pulled back the curtains surrounding the bed he took note of how the other boys had already vacated the dormitory - which wasn't a surprise as they had both missed breakfast that morning by a long shot.

Lacie endured another awkward lunch with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy before she and Draco parted ways. The sixteen year old was in an extremely positive mood after the morning that she had spent with Draco, nothing was going to bring her down. Her hair flew behind her as she ran from the great hall and down to the dungeons. The sudden change in the temperature never faltered her mood as she headed to Snape's classroom. Instead of knocking like she usually would she just burst into his room.

"Professor Snape!" She exclaimed out of breath, smiling widely.

"Is there a reason that you ceased to knock, Miss Horncroft?" Came his silky smooth voice as he looked up from the book he had been studying.

"Oh, sorry Sir, I was just wondering if you needed anymore potions brewing," Snape raised his eyebrows at the hyperactive female.

"Just carry on with the potions that you were making yesterday," Lacie nodded and began gathering everything that she needed.

Silently Lacie had begun to work on brewing the needed potions. She had changed into some new clothes that morning just before she and Draco had headed down to the great hall but she was regretting picking what she had chosen to wear. After a few minutes of being near the unbearable heat of the Bunsen burner, she had to step back from the cauldron to peal her jumper off, throwing it to the side.

"I noticed that you've been befriended by Mr Malfoy," Lacie looked up as she heard her professors voice; quite surprised as they usually both just kept to themselves whenever she helped him out.

"Yes, I have. Although I have to admit, I'm not too keen on his friends," Lacie smiled again as she thought about Draco. His feelings for her had to be true hadn't they? What with the diamond necklace and everything?

"Be careful," Snape uttered after a few minutes, making Lacie frown slightly.

"Okay Sir," She didn't know whether he was talking about the potions or Draco and to be honest, she didn't want find out.

* * *

_A/N: I think this is the shortest chapter I've written yet. Sorry about that. I started college last week and it's left me feeling absolutely knackered but I promise to try and carry on updating and everything :)_


	15. Chapter 15

Friday was mostly spent with Lacie hiding away in her dormitory. She was too nervous to even want to see Draco and she knew he would just taunt her for the state that she was in anyway.

By the time seven o'clock had come around, Lacie was staring at the black dress that was lying in front of her on her bed. Some of the other girls had already started to get into their dresses but the brunette could not will herself to do the same. Well that was until Pansy came storming through the door and closed in on her.

"Draco told me to make sure you get ready," Lacie could hear the amount of distaste in her voice but chose not to comment on that in particular. Lacie stood from her bed, knowing that she had no choice but to get ready now as she didn't particularly want Pansy breathing down her neck.

"Is that your dress?" Pansy asked, barely holding back a sneer as she eyed the material lying on Lacie's bed.

"It is," Lacie mumbled, not at all liking the way that Pansy was addressing her.

"Well you better be ready on time otherwise Draco will be mad at the both of us," Lacie doubted that greatly, Draco had shown her nothing but compassion those past few days.

None the less Lacie watched as Pansy walked away and then promptly drew the curtains around her bed so that she had some privacy. The brunette pulled away her current clothing and quickly slipped the dress over her head. The black silk clung perfectly in some places whilst gently cascaded in others. It was a weird feeling and Lacie immediately felt a sharp chill attack her but she tried to ignore it as she viewed herself in the full-length mirror beside her bed. The dress was cut so that is dipped down between her breasts, showing more skin than Lacie found comfortable. This dip was further accentuated by the necklace that Draco had bought her but still, she looked stunning none the less.

Lacie looked into the mirror with slight remorse, watching the way that the silk flowed down her body. She had never felt this uncomfortable in such a long time. She grimaced.

***

Draco was sat on one of the sofas in the Slytherin common room, waiting for Lacie to enter. He would never actually admit it but he was nervous about how the night would turn out; he had dated Pansy in the past and sure she was good on the physical side of a relationship but she lacked real emotion.

"Tonight is sure going to be interesting," He faintly heard Blaise say from beside him. Ignoring him, Draco just stared into space. At the end of the night he was going to tell Lacie that it had all actually been a bet… wasn't he? His feelings and perspectives had changed over the past few days. Draco definitely hadn't changed as a person - he was still snide and manipulative - but his views on 'Loner Lacie' had changed completely.

"Well she's turned up. You've just got to make sure that she lasts the rest of the night now," Draco looked up as he heard Blaise's words. His eyes widened as he saw Lacie. Her hair was in loose curls that cascaded gently down her back, her makeup was simple and the dress she wore was stunning. Draco's gift was hanging delicately around her neck and that was all the jewellery that she wore. She looked truly beautiful.

***

Lacie was a nervous wreck by the time she was fully dressed and ready. Pansy had had to actually yell at her just to get her to leave the room which really, she was strangely thankful for. An uneasy feeling coursed through her body as she walked with some of the other girls to where Draco was awaiting her but luckily she could walk in heels so she was able to walk daintily instead of clumsily.

She found Draco sitting on one of the sofas beside Blaise. He hadn't noticed her entrance but Blaise had and had leant over to say something to the blonde. She gave a nervous smile as Draco looked up and met her eyes. Immediately he rose to his feet, moving over to her with his eyes looking her up and down.

"You look…" He paused and a smile spread across his lips, "positively breathtaking." Lacie couldn't help but blush. Draco leant towards her and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself," Draco just smirked and held his arm out to her. They left the others behind in the common room and walked towards the great hall together.

* * *

_A/N: Okay so i'm a terrible, terrible person. I know. Starting college messed with my body clock and I just couldn't be bothered to write. But here's an update. I should have this finished soon. Voila._

Have a happy New Year guys :)


	16. Chapter 16

The great hall had been transformed with luxurious decorations and the ceiling had been bewitched so that it looked like snow was falling, stopping short of the pupils heads. Everyone had entered and were assembled around the room. Lacie, along with the fourth years, was staring in awe at how everything looked. She managed to ignore the eyes that she felt on her and smiled.

"I've never seen the great hall look so beautiful," Lacie uttered as Draco lead her over to where the professors and some of the other students had gathered. He couldn't help but laugh as she looked around her with wide eyes, trying to take everything in all at once.

"What happens now?" Lacie asked in an excited whisper. All of her nerves from earlier on had disappeared and were now replaced by pure excitement. She glanced to her professors and her eyes met with Snape's; she refrained from laughing at how they showed nothing but displeasure about being there.

"The prefects enter with their partners and they start the dance," She looked away from Snape and then scanned the room, looking for a certain red haired boy. Her eyes landed on him to find that his date was Hermione Granger. Draco quickly stole her attention back though as he put his arm around her, pulling Lacie into his side securely. The orchestra suddenly played loudly and the great hall's doors were pulled open to let the several prefects and their partners enter. Lacie thought this was rather unnecessary for them to enter like this though because unlike the Triwizard champions, they hadn't really done anything applause worthy; unless you count being pains in the asses throughout the year and sucking up to the professors. The music changed to a softer tone and Lacie watched as some of the professors and students joined the prefects on the dance floor.

***

Draco held Lacie close to his body as they spun around the dance floor, weaving throughout couples in time to the music. She laughed joyfully as she stumbled over her feet and Draco had to hold onto her to make sure that she didn't fall. The orchestra slowly stopped playing and the couples clapped briefly before Dumbledore stepped forward. He merely waved his hand and several large round tables faded into the empty spaces of the great hall. Lacie smiled as she felt Draco clasp her hand, gently tugging her towards one of the tables.

"Draco, Lacie, it's lovely to see that you're both still here," Pansy greeted with a forced smile.

"Um, yes, you as well," Lacie replied in slight confusion. She sat beside her with Draco on her other side. Chatter erupted loudly as food appeared in the centre of the tables but Lacie could sense nothing but hostility from the people around her. Much like the awkward meals that Lacie had endured with these people before, this one was definitely not going to be any different.

The meal had passed with the students filling themselves with luxurious food of all kinds. They had all once again moved back onto the dance floor and were gracefully dancing in their couples - well as gracefully as teenagers can. Lacie however was beginning to feel less than perfect. A pain was spreading through her stomach, leaving her feeling quite nauseous.

"I think I need to sit down for a minute," Lacie could feel her head spinning slightly as she stumbled, holding onto Draco.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist, walking with her to their table.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just too much dancing, you know?" She managed to give Draco a small smile through the dull pain. She took her glass in her hand and downed the rest of the sweet juice in it. Had she eaten something rotten?

"I'll go get you another drink," Draco took her glass from her hand and then turned to go over to the drinks table, promising that he would be as quick as he could. Lacie watched him with a fond smile but jumped as someone took the seat beside her suddenly.

* * *

_a/n: What could be going on with our dear little Lacie, hmm? ^_^_

_So here is an update. Short, I know but well, at least it's something. College is closed because of the snow but I'm ill so that sucks. Thank you to the people that have stuck with me and have put up with my slacking, I love you guys 3_


	17. Chapter 17

Pansy looked to her with a sadistic smirk plastered across her lips.

"Hi," Lacie spoke uneasily, not at all liking the look that the awful girl was giving her.

"You're still 'Loner Lacie' you know," Pansy hissed in response, crossing her legs neatly. "You mean nothing to Draco."

"Pansy-" Lacie didn't have time to think.

"Draco's been using you from the start, all of this was fake. It was a bet-"

"Shut up," Lacie could see the truth in her harsh words though. Doubt had been flooding her veins from the start but now this all made sense.

"No Lacie, I won't shut up - I truly do hate you but I'm giving you the chance to walk out and leave him before he does you," Lacie of course knew that this wasn't the only reason she was telling her though - everyone knew Pansy wanted Draco.

"Why would you give me that chance," Lacie questioned cynically.

"I want Draco and if he loses this bet, I get him. It's a win/win situation for you and I," Her thoughts were confirmed as tears came to her eyes.

"Win/win," Lacie mumbled with a small laugh. "I'm hardly winning anything.""You're keeping your dignity," Pansy hissed, "Well, what is left of it anyway.

Lacie's head was spinning, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Oh, Pansy, hi," She heard Draco return and uneasily greet their fellow Slytherin.

"Oh, hello Draco."

"I've got your drink for you, Lacie," Her eyes were clouding as she stared out to the dance floor, "Lacie?" Draco frowned and stood in front of her, crouching to her level.

"Lacie?" He tried again and saw the tears in her eyes and the way she avoided his gaze. He lifted his hand and placed it on his knee, trying to get her to look at him.

"Don't touch me," She hissed. Betrayal was flooding her and the anger that was wrapping it's way around her made her stand and go to walk away from him. She staggered slightly and the sickness from the dance floor worsened when she was on her feet again.

"What the hell did you say?" Draco turned to Pansy in anger but she just giggled in delight and watched as he quickly turned and caught up to his date.

"Lacie, ignore whatever she said, Pansy's a manipulative bitch!" Lacie stopped in her stride and turned with fire in her eyes.

"Pansy's manipulative? She's not the one that lead me on Draco!" The pain in her abdomen was getting worse as she glared at him.

"I… uhm…" Draco's speech faltered which was unusual for the usually suave Slytherin. In a split second decision, Lacie lifted her hand and slapped the boy in front of her hard before turning and storming from the hall. She broke into a jog as she swiftly moved through the halls, heading for the dungeons so that she could hide in her room. Goosebumps were attacking her skin as she got closer to the Slytherin homeroom, fighting to keep her balance on those troublesome heels of hers. The pains that were still plaguing her body were a mixture of the unknown but were causing a blinding pain to shoot through her, getting worse by the second.

Back in the Great Hall, Draco was too busy hissing empty threats at a smug Pansy to notice the three people that had left the ball to follow after the distressed Slytherin.


	18. Chapter 18

The dungeon walls were scratching her skin as Lacie leant back, finding it difficult to breathe. She stopped the few tears that were falling from her eyes by squeezing her lids shut and groaning softly.

"Lacie?" The timid voice made her open her eyes and she looked up in surprise.

"Leave me alone, Ron," She uttered weakly. She pulled herself away from the wall and started to walk away from him - all the while fighting not to double over in pain.

"I saw that something happened between you and Draco-"

"And you've come to say 'I told you so', well thank you Ron, that's incredibly kind of you but I'd rather be alone right now if you don't mind."

"Lacie, come on, wouldn't you rather have someone to talk to? I don't know exactly what happened between you two but surely a problem shared is a problem halved?" Lacie laughed slightly at this.

"You sound like my mother."

"I am serious though," Ron smiled slightly, now walking behind Lacie, following her deeper into the dungeons.

"I know you are, I'd just rather be alone if it means the same," The Slytherin had stopped walking and turned to give Ron a meaningful look. With a sigh he felt defeated.

"Okay, fine," He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Just say the word and I can get Hermione to punch Draco though."

"It's okay," Lacie let out a small chuckle and smiled a little at Ron before he turned and retreated back to the Great Hall, leaving Lacie to slightly stagger towards her homeroom.

* * *

One down, two to go.  
Posting each person as a separate chapter (which yes, means this one is quite short) but this way you get updates quickly... well quicker than if I was going to post them all together. Plus it keeps you guessing at whom the others are still :)


	19. Chapter 19

Lacie was trying her hardest not to cry as the sound of Ron's footsteps disappeared and all she could hear now were her own sharp intakes of breath and the tapping of her heels. She was so close, just a little further and she would be at to the entrance to her homeroom and then she'd be able to curl up her bed, but no, no the throbbing ache had spread through her whole body making it so hard for the girl to concentrate.

Swaying on the spot, she stopped and held her hand to her head briefly before taking a sharp intake of breath and falling to her knees with a sickening thud. Lacie started to cry as she clenched her fists, trying to work through the pain.

"Help," She uttered out weakly as she heard footsteps getting closer to her.

"Get up," Lacie's eyes widened at the harsh voice and she turned quickly to see Justin stop just behind her in his dress robes. "Get up!" He hissed again when she didn't respond.

"I can't," Lacie whispered, turning away from him again and closing her eyes in anguish.

"Oh good, my potion worked then," Though she couldn't see him, she knew Justin had a smug grin on his face just from the sound of his voice. Lacie jumped as she suddenly felt Justin's hands grab her beneath the armpits and pull her harshly to her feet. It hurt her so much to just stand, her muscles were on fire and there was nothing she could do to relieve that ache. Pushing her against the cold stone wall barely kept her on her feet, giving her something to lean on.

"How dare you tell Malfoy what happened," Justin spat his name, pressing against her body so that he was close to her face, "how dare you, you filthy blood traitor."

"I had no choice he used Veritaserum on me!" She whimpered with wide tear filled eyes.

"Yet you still fell for him, didn't you Lacie? After all that shit you still fell for him! You're fucking pathetic. You would've carried on just going along with whatever he'd said tonight if I hadn't got Pansy to tell you. You know if you hadn't run away from me that night, you would never have had anything to do with Draco, you could've been my little play thing but no, you fucked all of that up," Lacie was sobbing as Justin hissed down her neck, his hands gathering the material of her dress in his hands again like last time.

"Just leave me alone," She tried to push him away but to no avail.

"So you'd let Malfoy of all people touch you but you won't let me,"

"H-he never," She stuttered out with widened eyes as she could feel his hands moving. "No, please no."

"Like I believe that," Justin laughed out, "You seem to forget that I share a dorm room with him and I heard when he brought you in with him the other night."

"No! No! Get off of me!" Lacie screamed out as Justin had suddenly pressed himself harder against her and touched her with one hand whilst another shot up to her mouth to muffle her. Lacie closed her eyes, fighting against him as much as she could but the pain that she was still feeling made that incredibly difficult.

Neither Lacie or Justin noticed him or heard his footsteps until he gripped Justin's shoulders and ripped him away from the girl.

"What the hell are you doing boy?" Snape hissed, gripping Justin's robes as Lacie fell to the floor, not expecting the support of Justin to suddenly disappear. Lacie's vision blurred slightly as the corridor began to spin around her. She could just make out Snape roughly hissing at Justin until Dumbledore appeared, striding to Snape's side.

"Can you walk?" Snape had turned to Lacie's crumpled form and took her silence and blank stare as a no before scooping her up into his arms and hurrying in one direction whilst Dumbledore took Justin in another.

"I told you to be careful," Lacie heard Snape sigh just before they reached the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed to their aid.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just a couple more chapters to go now, i've finished writing it completely so there shouldn't be too much of a delay updating :) x**

* * *

Lacie laid in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye. The poison was slowly being counteracted but she was told that it'd take up to two days and though the initial pain had disappeared, she was still aching and often had dizzy spells. If Snape hadn't arrived when he had, Lacie would've ended up paralysed.

Lacie was laid on her side, curled into the covers and away from any of the sunlight that hurt her delicate eyes. Around her she could hear Madam Pomfrey bustling around and looking after the couple of other students in there with her. Ron had visited her after he'd had lunch in the Great Hall with everyone, bringing along Hermione and Harry as well who awkwardly stood near the doorway whilst waiting for Ron.

"How did you find out?" Lacie asked confused.

"Dumbledore told everyone today what had happened. He didn't go into detail about what happened or who was involved or anything but I heard Draco and realised it must've been you. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I knew I should've walked you to your homeroom or something," Ron was sat in a chair beside her bed looking at her with cautious eyes.

"You heard Draco?" Lacie couldn't help but question. She had her eyes closed but listened intently to Ron's voice.

"Yeah, he snapped at Pansy after Dumbledore's speech, saying how she'd been the one that had made you leave in the first place or something. That's why I assumed it must've been you," Ron leant back in the chair, feeling slightly awkward as he carefully chose his words, "you know, I don't think Draco meant for any of this to happen." Lacie opened her eyes slightly and looked at Ron with questioning eyes.

"Why are you sticking up for him? I thought you hated him."

"I do, I do, don't get me wrong. It's just, after hearing the way he reacted earlier to Pansy it just kind of shocked me slightly," Confusion showed on Lacie's face as Ron struggled to explain, "Well it's like the many times Draco has hurt Hermione, I've reacted like that - he just, I don't know, he just seemed to really care about you."

"Ron I think it's time you went," Lacie spoke softly as tears came to her eyes as she closed them again, "it's Saturday, you should be making the most of it."

"Okay," Ron stood and looked down at Lacie's curled up form, "I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't mean to. Get well soon Lacie," he whispered before placing a hand on her shoulder and then turning to leave.


	21. Chapter 21

Lacie fell asleep until the evening when Madam Pomfrey awoke her to give her a nourishment potion as she was finding it hard to keep normal food down. She couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to read so ended up just laying back down and getting lost in her thoughts.

"Lacie?" She jumped and opened her eyes briefly and saw Draco stood before her holding a dozen red roses. "I uh got you these," he uttered, awkwardly rubbing his shoulder with his free hand.

"Thanks," She spoke softly as he sat down in the empty seat at her bedside.

"If I'd known I would've helped you last night," He said softly running a hand through his dishevelled hair, "I only found out at lunch though, Dumbledore told us-"

"Draco the bets over. Just leave me alone please."

"No, no, you need to understand that things changed for me, it started out as a bet but I don't know, things just changed,' Draco reached forward to take her hand but as soon as he touched her, she pulled away and retreated further into the duvet.

"The difference between us is that it didn't take a bet for me to be attracted to you, Draco," She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt tears rising.

"But I-"

"I always thought you had a certain charm about you and ironically that's one of the reasons why Justin came after me that night you hurt me in the bathroom. And then you started being nice to me. Sure you poured Veritaserum down my throat and scared the living crap out of me but you were being nice to me. You don't know what it's like to be ignored for six bloody years and then suddenly have someone you've admired finally notice you. It's my own fault really for not realising that it must've been some joke, some trick… a bet."

"Things changed though-"

"I don't care!" Lacie opened her eyes and struggled to push herself into a sitting position, straining all of her pained muscles. "I trusted you through everything Draco! Only to find out I was being lied to the entire time. I don't care if things changed for you, the fact of the matter is that it started out as a bet. It was all fake! I'm just a stupid blood traiter to you lot," She felt dizzy from the movement and immediately put a hand to her head. There was a flash of sympathy and worry in Draco's eyes before he stood abruptly, pushing the chair out.

"I'm trying to make things up to you Lacie, _I'm trying_. I've never tried to stop someone walking away from me before because no one else had made that much of an impression on me."

"You should've made that effort in our first year then. It's too late now," Lacie hissed at him as he looked down at her.

"Fine," Draco glared at her, "At least I bloody tried Lacie."

"Just go."

"I don't need you anyway," Draco hissed and threw the roses on the bedside table roughly before storming out.

* * *

**A/N: Probably two more updates until the end. I started writing a sequel just because I like Lacie's character and didn't want to leave her so I might end up posting that, but I might not. It follows the HP timeline a bit better than this one anyway and is probably a bit more sinister. I hope you liked the update :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Madam Pomfrey made sure that no one else was allowed in to see Lacie until she was fully recovered due to the stress it was causing her. By the time Monday morning had come around she had made a slow recovery though and was almost back to her normal self again besides for the slight aching of her muscles.

"And all you are feeling is a slight ache in your muscles?" Madam Pomfrey checked, eyeing her patient suspiciously.

"Yes," Lacey said with soft laugh, "Madam Pomfrey I'm fine! I just want to get outside now, I need some fresh air." It had taken all morning but Madam Pomfrey was finally letting her patient leave after she'd quizzed how she was feeling and tested her for several symptoms.

"Okay, okay, get going then," Lacie grinned and said thank you and goodbye before leaving. She immediately set off for the Slytherin homeroom, ready to go straight up to her dormitory. She needed to write a letter.

Sitting on her bed she dipped her quill into some ink before starting her letter.

'_Dear mum and dad,_

_I know Hogwarts will have informed you of what happened the night of the Yule Ball but there isn't any need to worry, I'm fine now. Madam Pomfrey just gave me the all clear and I thought I should write to you straight away. Dumbledore came to see me yesterday as well and he said that the Ministry of Magic were dealing with Justin and that he could end up spending some time in Azkaban, it wouldn't be long because he didn't get very far but he said it's still a very serious matter. I'm glad I'm not going to have to run into him again anyway. _

_You told me to write to you about the Yule Ball as well. It was simply magical if you excuse the irony in that. Seriously it was just so beautiful this year. I went with Draco Malfoy - I know dad won't approve but he asked me and I said yes - he was actually a perfect gentleman all night as well. Thank you for the dress you sent me, it fit like a glove and looked amazing. Besides from the events following, I had a great time at the Yule Ball though. _

_I'll write to you again soon._

_Love from Lacie xxx'_

Lacie waited for the ink to dry and then folded the letter and looked out of the window for a minute or two. She looked to the doorway as she heard footsteps and then Pansy appeared. Lacie stood from her bed and wanted to smirk at the way that Pansy was eyeing her carefully.

"I'm not going to hit you Pansy," Lacie uttered as she grabbed her letter. "Thank you though for telling me about the bet."

"It's okay," Pansy spoke carefully still waiting for Lacie to lash out at her seeing as that's what she'd have done in her situation.

"Oh and thank you for also helping Justin attack me, that was fun wasn't it," She said in a cheerful manner and watched as Pansy's face dropped.

"I - uh"

"Bye," Lacie smiled sweetly and then left the dorm room. She really did want to just slap Pansy but knew that it would've got her nowhere at the end of the day. Walking through into the common room she saw Draco sat on the sofas alone. He looked up and met her eyes in surprise but neither of them said anything as she just carried on walking and then left for the Owlery.


	23. Chapter 23

When she finally got up to the Owlery she smiled as she saw a familiar face.

"Hey! You're out!" Ron grinned, "How're you feeling?"

"Much better thank you," Lacie smiled and sought out her little Tawny owl and began to fuss over him slightly.

"You doing anything later?" Lacie shook her head slightly and handed the letter to Tyro. "Well how about you come and meet everyone?"

"Who's everyone?" Lacie questioned slightly worried, she wasn't exactly the most sociable of people at the best of times.

"Uhm Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna - you know, just them lot really," Ron spoke as he also sent an owl off with a letter.

"Yeah okay, sure, I'm free now if you want?" Lacie couldn't help but smile at Ron. She felt happy when she was with him and she never doubted him at all.

It'd been a rough year for her so far but Lacie was strong and she had a strong will to keep her going. She had a group of friends that she thought she could rely on now, at the beginning she was a bit of an outcast but she soon settled in and came out of her shell. Lacie changed as a person, she became more confident but this new persona wasn't all great - the Slytherins despised her even more for being seen with the golden trio and Draco especially made snide comments whenever he walked past them. Snape too had changed, he wasn't so welcoming or kind to the girl that now helped him brew potions less due to her new friendship group. Lacie Horncroft's life had definitely changed during her sixth year at Hogwarts but so much was changing in the Wizarding world also. The untimely death of Albus Dumbledore at the end of the student's sixth year was the spark that ignited the fear.

* * *

Wow majorly shit ending and i know i said i'd update on thursday but i didn't have as much time as i thought i would and then i went away for my birthday :) Thank you all for reading Cynical Relations and thank you to those who subscribed and those of you who bothered to review. There may be a sequel as it's quite an open ending but I'm sure you'll remember how long it took me to write this one so who knows if i'll ever get around to actually posting it :'). I've got a feeling quite a few of you won't like how i ended it but nevermind :) Thanks for reading x


End file.
